Grim Looking Face
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Azami mendadak pening. Tidak habis pikir dengan bocah gila ini. Kenapa remaja zaman sekarang tidak sopan semua? Beda sekali dengan generasi masa lalu.


_**Story By:**_ **Bekantan Hijau**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Yuuto Tsukuda, Shun Saeki.**

 _ **Rate: M(**_ **Nyerempet Nganu-Nganu** _ **).**_

 _ **Genre: Drama/Semi-Family.**_

 _ **Pair: Azami x Souma**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, some mistakes EYD, maybe—OOC, Pedo, Sho-Ai.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Grim Looking Face**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Bahu Azami merosot.

Sungguh, pekerjaan orang kantoran itu melelahkan sekali.

Ini sudah malam, ya, malam. Malam sekali. Terakhir kali Azami melihat jam, jarum pendek menunjuk angka delapan. Tepat saat ia keluar dari toko 24 jam, membeli sekotak teh dan sebungkus roti isi. Ia terlalu lelah, dan lidahnya pahit. Tak selera makan, namun ia harus mengisi perut.

Akhir bulan ini proposal harus dikumpul, Azami tak boleh sakit karena langsung rapat setelahnya. Ha, bisa disilet atasannya nanti kalau sakit di saat bukan waktunya istirahat. Mana sudi.

Tadi sempat tergiur tawaran rekan kerjanya yang membawa tiga kotak kecil susu, namun sialnya badan Azami sejak kecil intoleransi laktosa. Tenggorokannya merengek haus dan perutnya rewel minta diisi, cepat-cepat Azami mencari toko sebelum ke stasiun.

Isi kotak disedot tanpa dipegang kardusnya, bungkus roti disobek asal hingga terbuka. Teh dilepas dari mulut, Azami menghabiskan roti isi dengan satu suapan besar. Lidahnya pahit, rasanya tak enak makan. Ketimbang eneg duluan, lebih baik paksa sekalian. Lancarkan sisanya dengan air.

Begitu semuanya habis, Azami membuang sampah di tempat sampah terdekat di samping toko sayur yang sudah tutup.

Kalau kata guru SD, harus rajin makan tiga kali sehari, empat sehat, dan kalau bisa ditambah segelas susu. Hu-uh, dia yang alergi laktosa.

Trotoar sepi, cuma dua-tiga _salaryman_ yang melintas berpapasan dengannya. Beruntung tidak bertemu bapak-bapak dengan dasi di kepala serta muka merah berbau alkohol, amit-amit.

Lima menit berjalan, Azami sampai di stasiun. Dan mematung.

Sial.

Dia datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

Satu kereta penuh, dan kereta berikutnya berangkat satu jam lebih. Ini berita buruk. Sebagai makhluk introvert, Azami sangat menghindari yang namanya kereta penuh sesak. Karena dia pasti akan tergencet dan kepalanya akan pusing seketika

Tetapi kali ini, Azami mendapat dua masalah. Ia terjebak dalam dua pilihan. Masih bisa ikut kereta yang ini, namun resiko tergencet. Atau dua, menunggu yang berikutnya, tetapi satu jam lagi dan dia keburu pegal linu dan ingin secepatnya sampai di rumah.

Sungguh situasi yang menyebalkan.

Untuk beberapa saat, Azami menimbang-nimbang. Ia harus ikut yang mana?

Sungguh, tak adakah kenalan yang mendadak muncul singgah memberi tumpangan? Oh, sial, kepala Azami jadi aneh karena sudah malam dan lelah.

Suara speaker kereta akan segera berangkat berkumandang. Hmp, sementang Azami selalu terlihat tenang, bukan berarti tak pernah merasakan yang namanya gabut pontang-panting. Ia pernah bermusuhan dengan kalem, emosi terkontrol, dan nihil lepas kendali.

Contohnya seperti ini.

Penjaga tiket terbengong kaget mendapati seorang pria tergopoh-gopoh memesan tiket dan berteriak dengan suara kencang. Astaga, sejak kapan manusia ini muncul? Setahunya loket sudah sepi sejak sepuluh menit lalu, dan sekitaran stasiun sepi sekali.

Tahu-tahu di depannya muncul manusia.

Salahnya keasyikan menebas bedak di wajah, memoles kosmetik. Namanya _style_ , wajib dipertahankan. Kalau luntur, poles lagi.

"CEPAT TIKETNYA! KERETA SUDAH AKAN BERANGKAT!"

Teriakan itu membuarnya tersadar, buru-buru menyiapkan tiket secepat mungkin.

Setelah satu dua tiga, bertahap menerima dan membayar, lalu berlomba balap jantung dengan kaki panjang, nyaris meloncat masuk gerbong kereta. Bersamaan pintu kereta menutup, beberapa helai rambut gulita tersangkut. Dicabut paksa, malas protes rambut terjepit.

Sambutan juga tidak bagus. Begitu pintu tertutup dan kereta melaju, hentakan kuat dari depan menyentak. Azami terhimpit di pintu masuk.

Hiruk pikuk di dalam kereta sungguh bising. Seorang ibu-ibu gempal mengoceh dengan tante-tante menor di sebelahnya, tiap ada tikungan, Azami terhimpit si ibu.

Untuk sejenak, Azami menyesal memaksakan diri ikut kereta ini. Namun, mengingat kata mantan istri, tidak boleh menyesal di kemudian, ambil saja hikmahnya akan sesuatu yang terjadi.

Kaki-kaki Azami tak berfungsi, ia bahkan tak bisa bersandar. Berdiri karena terhimpit banyak orang. Tiap ada tikungan, ia harus tergencet total.

Setengah jam kemudian, kereta berhenti. Ini bukan tempat pemberhentian Azami, masih satu stasiun lagi. Dan ini suatu keberuntungan yang dinanti-nanti oleh Azami.

Ketika pintu terbuka, Azami terdorong oleh orang-orang yang hendak keluar, lantaran berada tepat di ambang pintu. Menyelinap di antara kumpulan ibu-ibu, Azami bergegas masuk lagi ke dalam kereta.

Sekilas ia melihat beberapa manusia yang menunggu hendak masuk. U-uh, sial, pertanda ia akan terhimpit lagi. Bertahan, Azami, bertahan! Tinggal satu stasiun lagi!

Para pekerja kantoran dan muda-mudi yang—kelihatannya—baru pulang kampus—atau lebih tepat disebut, baru merampungkan tugas. Azami geli, teringat masa-masa saat masih menjadi mahasiswa.

Suara kereta akan berangkat berkumandang sekali lagi. Pintu sudah akan tertutup. Entah bagaimana, Azami terdorong lagi ke ambang pintu. Sialan, hawa keberadaan tipis ini menyebalkan sekali di tempat seperti ini.

"Waa! Tunggu! Jangan ditutup dulu!"

Mata gulita berkedip-kedip. Ia mendapat hentakan dari depan, bersamaan munculnya remaja yang meloncat masuk mengejar kereta. Pintu otomatis tertutup tepat saat ia menjejakkan kaki.

Berdiri di hadapan—berhimpitan—dengan Azami.

"Fyuh ..., untung terkejar." Ucapnya lega, udara dihembuskan keluar dari mulut. Tak sengaja menerpa leher Azami, atas dasar perbedaan tinggi badan.

Azami mengernyit, samar-samar aroma okonomiyaki hinggap di indera penciuman.

Kemudian bocah bernetra kuning itu terdiam, menatap dasi Azami. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali, lalu perlahan-lahan kepalanya terangkat, makin lama makin naik.

Mata saling pandang.

"Huwaa!"

Spontan termundur, dan punggung membentur pintu yang tak terbuka hingga stasiun berikutnya. Empunya meringis sakit.

Pria kepala tiga mendengus sinis. Bocah bodoh. Sudah tahu sempit, pakai acara loncat-loncat segala. Berani taruhan, pasti tidak sadar bahwa sejak ia masuk, Azami sudah berdiri di depannya. Eh, tepatnya tidak bisa bergerak juga.

Gerbongnya penuh, ingat? Justru seharusnya bocah itu berterima kasih karena Azami menjadi penghalang gratisan dorongan manusia lain di belakang punggung Azami.

"Aduduh ..."

Oh, _god_. kenapa juga Azami harus mendapat kejadian rese? Pasti setelah ini bocah itu akan merecokinya, kebingungan mengapa Azami ada di situ. Hmp, pasti bilangnya terkejut akan wajah Azami yang—katanya—seram.

Remaja tersebut menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Uh ..., maaf. Aku tak melihat Anda ..."

"Hn, tak apa."

Jawaban singkat dengan wajah pokerface. Tak ada niatan beramah-tamah. Dua puluh menit lagi ia sampai di stasiun tujuan. Oh, Azami sudah tak sabar berpelukan ria dengan guling tercinta.

Hiruk pikuk dalam gerbong masih terdengar. Azami sudah mulai terbiasa, tak lagi merasa terganggu. Justru karena lelah, Azami jadi mengantuk. Beruntung ia berhasil mendapatkan pegangan di atas. Kelopak mata diturunkan, tak kuat menahan kantuk.

Tidak, dia tidak tidur. Hanya memejamkan mata. Lagipula dengan keadaan terhimpit kanan-kiri depan-belakang begini, tak mungkin ia bisa tertidur. Bahkan nyaris kakinya kesemutan.

Tikungan lagi.

Kali ini cukup tajam, alhasil Azami terdorong ke depan. Beberapa orang meneriakkan sumpah serapah, mungkin mabuk. Huh, mau bagaimana lagi, 'kan? Namanya tikungan, mana tahu akan muncul kapan. Toh, cuma sebentar tikungannya.

Mata dibuka. Azami sontak terpaku ketika sepasang netra bulat emas tengah mengamatinya lekat-lekat. Pria itu diam, membalas tatapan.

Masih sama. Anak itu masih betah memandang wajahnya.

Risih, Azami lekas bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Wajah Anda tampan."

Oh, astaga.

Menyesal Azami bertanya.

Apa ini termasuk modus ala bocah-bocah ingusan? Sungguh Azami tidak suka dengan semua yang sedang tren di kalangan anak-anak muda, sangat tidak patut dilihat. Seringkali ia bertanya-tanya, apa menariknya?

Klap!

Lampu padam, disertai kereta yang terhenti.

"Hei, ada apa ini?"

"Kok berhenti?"

"Oi!"

Celingukan, semuanya gelap. Cuma ada sinar dari layar ponsel beberapa orang, redup karena terhalang banyak orang. Azami cuma bisa melihat melalui kaca yang memantulkan sinar.

Ini sudah malam sekali, tak heran kalau gelap gulita meski bukan berada di kereta bawah tanah.

 _/Mohon maaf kepada para penumpang sekalian. Sedang ada perbaikan darurat. Ini hanya sementara. Dimohon tunggu sebentar. Sekali lagi—/_

Azami tertegun.

Sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Tidak, bukan, bukan menyentuh. Ini lebih ke arah ... menempel. Iris gulita setengah memicing, mencoba melihat dalam kegelapan.

Jari-jari ringkih mendarat di bahunya, meremas kemeja biru kotak-kotak. Seiring sesuatu selembut beludru semakin melekat di bibir Azami.

Untuk sejenak, isi kepala Azami kosong.

Klap!

Lampu gerbong kembali menyala, bersamaan dengan terlepasnya tautan di bibir. Riuh penuh lega penghuni gerbong lain berkumandang. Kereta kembali melaju.

Sepasang tangan turun ke pinggang.

Azami menatap datar bocah yang memeluk pinggangnya tanpa izin.

"Itu tidak sopan, Nak."

Remaja merah memamerkan cengiran halus, seperti kucing kecil yang haus perhatian.

"Apa maumu, Nak?" Tanya Azami, membenarkan posisi berdiri, kakinya nyaris kesemutan.

"Aku cuma bocah kesepian yang baru saja diputusi, Pak."

Apa ini modus-modusan ala remaja? Meminta belas kasihan usai diputusi pacar? Menjajakan diri secara cuma-cuma? Bahkan berinisiatif menggoda duluan tanpa persetujuan? Sungguh keterlaluan pergaulan zaman sekarang.

"Itu tidak baik, Nak. Lepaskan tanganmu."

"Tidak mau," tolaknya.

Azami menatapnya.

"Aku turun di stasiun berikutnya."

"Kebetulan, aku juga." Cengiran berganti senyuman riang.

Azami membalas dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi. Malas meladeni bocah kurang kerjaan sepertinya.

"Anda sudah berkeluarga?"

"Aku sendirian."

"Oh ..., sama," gumamnya, namun tak luput dari pendengaran Azami.

Karbon dihembuskan putus asa. "Jangan konyol, Nak." Pegal kian bertambah. "Aku lebih tua darimu. Umurku sudah pertengahan kepala tiga."

"Tak masalah. Anda tampan."

"Merasa putus asa sekali, Nak? Aku bisa dikira melakukan asusila pada anak di bawah umur."

Bocah itu cemberut, bibir dikerucutkan. "Saya bukan anak-anak. Saya sudah delapan belas tahun."

"Aku tiga puluh lima, Nak."

Wajahnya terkejut. Azami yang tidak kaget.

"Sudah berpengalaman berarti?"

Pertanyaan—apa itu?

"Nak." Tangan ditepis dari pinggang. "Itu urusan pribadi."

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan apartemen Anda, atau sudah punya rumah sendiri?"

Ya, Tuhan ...

Azami mendadak pening. Tidak habis pikir dengan bocah gila ini. Kenapa remaja zaman sekarang tidak sopan semua? Beda sekali dengan generasi masa lalu.

"Jangan konyol kataku, N—"

Ada tikungan. Azami terdorong ke depan, tak sengaja menghimpit bocah bermata emas.

"Aahh ..."

Telinga kanan meremang. Entah sengaja atau tidak, remaja ini mendesah erotis tepat di telinganya.

Azami buru-buru berdiri tegak.

Bocah bangsat tersebut tersenyum tanpa dosa. Memberitahu bahwa tadi itu disengaja, murni memang kehendaknya.

Azami cuma menatapnya datar, lalu memejamkan mata.

"Aku tak punya waktu meladeni anak sepertimu."

"Mau bertukar nomor? Akan kutunggu sampai Anda dapat libur atau cuti."

Ngotot.

Di luar wajah stoic dan seolah tidak tertarik sama sekali, Azami berusaha menekan kejengkelan yang timbul menggebu-gebu.

"Jadi?" Kepala merah dimiringkan.

Dirangkum dalam kalimat singkat: bocah ini menyusahkan.

Menyerah, Azami memilih jalan mudah. Ia terlalu lelah malam ini.

"Apartemen Yamabuki dekat stasiun, lantai tiga, kamar nomor 330. Akhir pekan."

Entah setan apa yang merasukinya.

* * *

Titik-titik air menetes dari rambut gulita. Handuk diseka, menyerap air dari rambut yang basah. Azami duduk di tepi futon. Well, ia tak punya ranjang, cuma futon biasa untuk satu orang. Kamarnya juga tak ada apa-apa, selain berkas untuk pekerjaan dan tumpukan buku memasak— _well_ , Azami suka memasak.

Tipikal orang kantoran, terutama yang seperti Azami, rumah pasti berantakan. Untung naskah sudah disetor, Azami sempat membawa baju-baju kotor ke _laundry_ terdekat.

Harum shampo manis lavender menguar dari rambut pucat. Azami sedikit risih, ia tak terlalu suka wangi lavender. Putrinya yang asal beli, katanya Azami jorok, tidak tahu-menahu di sabun dan alat kebersihan lain apabila sudah bertemu alat masak dan kerjaan kantor.

Jelas tidak, biasanya Azami cuma asal comot yang paling murah kalau ingat persediaan kamar mandi sudah habis. Sekali lagi, kalau ingat.

Istri lantas minta cerai.

Shower di kamar mandi masih menyala. Suara cipratan air menggema samar-samar. Azami melirik pintu sekilas.

Pukul tujuh malam dia datang, membawa oleh-oleh kue _manjuu_. Azami tak menyambut, tidak juga balas menyapa. Cuma membukakan pintu dan memberi isyarat masuk memakai kepala.

Setelah pengenalan singkat, Azami mengetahui namanya adalah Souma Yukihira. Lainnya, cuma didengar sambil lalu. Tidak tertarik untuk sepenuhnya didengar, lagipula anak ini juga yang aneh-aneh ngotot.

Azami lebih sayang mantan istri dan putri tercinta.

Sepertinya anak itu masih lama mandinya. Pria gulita mencomot salah satu buku yang belum dibaca. Plastik pengaman dibuka, dibuang ke tempat sampah yang hampir penuh. Besok ia harus membuang sampah.

Halaman pertama dibuka.

Kata demi kata dibaca, Azami fokus pada buku. Asyik mengingat bahan kue pada halaman buku. Waktu pun berlalu. Azami tidak sadar suara shower sudah terhenti, dan pintu pun terbuka.

Langkah kaki pun tidak didengar. Azami sukses tenggelam dalam bayangan memasak, terlalu larut oleh bacaan. Kamar yang hening membuat suara resleting tas terdengar nyaring.

Bathrobe Azami baru beli dua bulan lalu, itulah yang dipakainya. Bathrobe lama masih ada, tetapi ukurannya lebih kecil karena Azami pakai sejak SMP. Tentu saja ukuran tingginya sudah berbeda jauh.

Itu yang dipakai untuk bocah merah.

Bunyi lembut futon yang ditambah massa baru menggelitik telinga Azami, tetapi ia terusik oleh ujung telunjuk yang menusuk pipi. Kepala Azami ditolehkan.

Merangkak di samping Azami, bibir menjepit bungkus kondom rasa stroberi, dengan wajah memerah serta mata penuh napsu. Bathrobe tidak dipasang rapat, sengaja dilonggarkan.

Oh, ya, ampun.

Menghela napas panjang, Azami menutup buku. Rasanya sayang menghentikan bacaan, apalagi sedang seru-serunya. Tetapi apa boleh buat, nanti bocah ini merajuk. Dan perlu digaris bawahi, Azami paling malas berurusan dengan anak-anak yang ngambek.

Buku memasak ditaruh di atas tumpukan buku, nanti akan dibaca lagi lain hari apabila ada waktu.

Tubuh digeser menghadap bocah napsuan. Raut wajah Azami masih datar. Duduk bersila di tengah-tengah futon putih, selimut masih terlipat rapi di samping futon.

Souma merangkak naik, lalu duduk di pangkuan pria yang lebih tua. Rambutnya basah, tetes-tetes air berguguran dari ujung helai rambut yang saling menempel satu sama lain. Wanginya sama, lavender. Mungkin Souma memakai shampo miliknya.

Bungkus kondom ditaruh di samping futon untuk digunakan nanti.

Ujung telunjuk nakal menari-nari di tulang selangka Azami. Tangan ringkih perlahan naik dari dada, terus merayap ke atas hingga leher dikalungi. Bibir bawah digigit malu-malu.

Oh, _jingkles_. Azami menyibak poni yang mengganggu, masih basah begini tak etis kalau sampai mengenai mata. Ia masih diam saja, membiarkan bocah ingusan ini berbuat sesukanya.

Dan sepertinya ia tidak suka. Kerutan muncul di tengah-tengah alis. Tidak suka Azami cuma diam saja, cuma dia yang bergerak agresif.

"Seperti wajahnya, Anda ini membosankan sekali, ya, Pak."

Eh, bocah kurang ajar. Sudah memaksa, pakai meledek lagi.

"Memang apa maumu, Nak?" Tanya Azami.

Alis terangkat, Souma meringis geli. Telunjuk kanan berpindah, menunjuk bibir seranum persik.

"Cium aku, Pak," katanya gamblang, terang-terangan tanpa rasa malu.

Azami diam saja, tanpa ada perubahan raut wajah.

Merengut, leher Azami kembali dikalungi posesif. Remaja tersebut mulai ngambek, tidak suka pria tua ini cuma diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Tangannya bahkan tidak bergerak!

Lelah menunggu, ia berinisiatif sendiri. Kepala menengadah, maju perlahan-lahan hendak membenturkan bibir.

Tinggal satu inch jarak untuk menempel, sesuatu menghalangi di tengah-tengah bibir.

Souma mengerang protes tatkala menyadari telunjuk Azami menjadi tiang di tengah-tengah, menyetop bibir Souma menyentuh bibirnya.

"Pak!"

"Tidak boleh, Nak. Aku tak mau sembarangan berciuman. Dan kasusmu cuma anak ingusan yang baru patah hati," tutur Azami melarang.

Cemberut, wajahnya merajuk. Azami menikmati perubahan raut muka Souma. Sekilas teringat wajah putrinya yang suka ngambek ketika kecil.

Jari-jari mencengkeram manja bathrobe di bahu, kepala merah maju ke leher jenjang nan basah. Buah Adam menjadi titik fokus. Azami merasakan napas hangat menerpa lehernya.

"Ouch!"

Souma mengaduh, rambut belakangnya ditarik ke belakang seenaknya oleh Azami.

"Mau apa kamu? Menandaiku? Dalam mimpimu, Nak."

Air mata berkumpul di sudut bibir, Souma cemberut. Tidak menyukai tindak Azami menggagalkannya lagi. Sungguh menyebalkan, semuanya dihalangi. Jahat! Lalu apa yang boleh?!

"Pak, Anda menyebalkan."

"Ulangi."

"Anda menyebalkan."

Ibu jari Azami dengan lembut menghapus air mata kekesalan di pelupuk Souma.

"Aku lebih tua darimu, Nak."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Yang lebih tua punya aturannya sendiri. Kamu harus belajar itu."

Alis Souma bertemu, bingung tidak mengerti.

"Pertama, aku tak tertarik pada anak manusia. Terutama yang agresif sepertimu."

Terhenyak, Souma menerawang.

"Kedua, ambil kotak di pojok sana." Telunjuk Azami menunjuk kotak yang dimaksud.

Souma menoleh, ia mendapati kotak berukuran agak besar berwarna cokelat. Sampai Azami menunjuknya, ia sama sekali tak sadar akan keberadaan kotak tersebut.

Mengingat Azami yang betah diam saja, Souma memutuskan untuk menuruti apa kata pria tersebut. Turun dari pangkuan, Souma berjalan ke pojok ruangan. Kotak tersebut diambil, oup, agak berat. Apa, ya, isinya?

Dibawanya kotak itu kembali ke futon, Azami menepuk-nepuk paha, menyuruh Souma duduk di pangkuannya lagi. Sekali lagi menurut, Souma duduk manis di paha Azami dengan kotak cokelat di tangan.

"Buka kotaknya," perintah Azami.

Kepala ditelengkan, rasa penasaran memenuhi diri. Souma lekas membuka tutup kotak.

Bola mata kuning sontak membulat sempurna.

"Terkejut, Nak?" Tanya Azami, ekspresi papan masih setia pada pria kepala tiga. Sebelah tangan Azami mengambil benda paling atas yang ada di dalam kotak.

Benda panjang seperti tali, Azami ayunkan tiga kali. Benda tersebut menebas udara hampa, menimbulkan suara yang mampu membuat setiap orang yang mendengarnya meringis. Takut membayangkan apa jadinya bila menggores kulit.

Cambuk.

Ganti Souma yang terdiam dengan wajah memucat.

Apa dia sudah salah menggoda orang?

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : Em ..., rating naik kalau dilanjutin.


End file.
